


hilarious edits (from drafts )

by Aly77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly77/pseuds/Aly77
Summary: Edits that my friend made.
Relationships: Fish mooney/Oc, Lee Thompkins/oc, Selina Kyle/OC, Tabitha Galavan/Babara Kean/Oc
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, friend

"So what's today's plan except kidnapping the kids?" Rose asked  
"You were thinking of doing something" Borabora spit.  
"Yeah, MoNEY aNd paYCheCkS" Rose said happily as she banged her head on Borabora's forehead (rose was behind Borabora) "We could eat the cat" Babs said  
"Tabby?" Rose asked  
"Sure if there nothing going on" Tabby said


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> each edits are drafts from some of the stories, and the ones that are not will be posting soon.

"I was thinking about Cheetos sweetie," Vick said  
"But we just ate at Wendy's yesterday"   
"Who's WENDY'S" Are you cheating on me???" Vick caterwauled. she looked at Becky who had no emotion showing on her face. Vick looked down and screamed in Gucci.


	3. 3



Her eyes are telling me 'Please don't' I sighed and gave her a thumbs up.  
I handed her the electric wire and went to plug in the electricity and electrify her.  
I walked over dumping them their food "Thank you" Lauren said.  
I gave her a smile, "No problem kIM' I said while crab-walking away   
She died and hiccupped off her balcony window.


	4. Chapter 4

"And for that chase thing. I couldn't change into my fish form, this is WAKANDA and frogs will find out and I will be eaten." Rena said.  
"You have seen what happens to people like me," Rena said as she crab-walked away


	5. 5

"Alex, you home" Cat screamed as she entered the house. "FBI OPEN UP" Alex called out to cat moonwalked in the kitchen, she saw Alex making a mess.  
"What the hell happened," Selina asked, "well I had a bottle of bleach in the basement right," "while I was doing that I was listening to rock music, I was jumping it shook the bottle poured it in my eyes" Alex sighed.


End file.
